Described below is a communication system for processing data and to a corresponding method for processing data.
Nowadays complex and distributed computer architectures are often used by companies to allow company-wide communication and communication with external business partners. Examples of structures of this type are the internet, the company-internal intranet and the extranet, which constitutes an expansion of the internet and connects two or more intranets via an internet connection.
To optimize the processes that run in the architectures it is often desirable to analyze and monitor the data that is processed therein. A large number of methods are known from the related art by which data processing in communication systems can be monitored. Such methods include for example the analysis of protocol files or what are known as network sniffer software solutions.
In distributed communication systems which have a large number of sub-systems that independently process data using a specific logic system there exists the problem that often complex, separate mechanisms for monitoring data processing have to be implemented for each sub-system. This leads to complex network structures with high expenditure on hardware and software.